Wildest Dreams
by VSAngel22
Summary: When JJ finds out she has incurable bone cancer and the team leave her behind while on a case, she begins to worry.. With her condition worsening and Emily on case, JJ finds herself in the hospital again hoping that Emily will show up to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

Wildest Dreams

She dropped the phone and burst into tears. Her oncologist just confirmed her fear. JJ had just been diagnosed with bone cancer. When Emily came home from work, she heard JJ crying and rushed to the kitchen only to find the blonde on her knees weeping. Emily picked up her girlfriend & asked her what happened; the blonde just cried harder and mumbled "cancer." The look on Emily's face was one of shear horror and sadness just cradling her girlfriend trying to hold back her tears to be strong for JJ.

 **Jump ahead a month…**

JJ and Emily walked into work around 9:30 as usual going to their respective offices to start the day with a new case. JJ however, was not looking forward to the case because that would mean Emily would be gone for however long, wasting their last few months together. JJ's bone cancer had been slowly getting worse over the past month (not stage 4 but close). Emily was rather reluctant to go on any cases right now as well for the same reason of time away from JJ. After begging Hotch not to let Emily go on the case, JJ was forced to stay behind without her beloved. This made JJ feel very worried about her declining condition & Emily being gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Wildest Dreams

Over the next few days, Emily too was worried and distracted; JJ was alone at home, what if something terrible happened? Emily called JJ every morning to check on her but she could hear the worry & struggle in JJ's voice.

Then one morning when Emily called, Garcia picked up; Emily's face went blank…

Garcia told Emily that JJ had fainted while walking to her office. Garcia had called an ambulance for her but the news got worse at the hospital: the doctors had found another tumor. Emily hung up and went to go see Hotch. She called the BAU pilot and asked him to fly her back to DC. When she finally saw Hotch, she tore a strip off him for making her leave JJ at this time and told him that she would be leaving for DC again. When Emily was done freaking out, the rest of the team decided to go with her; Hotch told the local PD the rest of the profile and left with his team.

The made it back to DC at 4:30 pm and went straight to the hospital to see JJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Wildest Dreams

Emily drove like a fiend to get to the hospital, bursting through the doors only to find Garcia arguing with the nurse about JJ's meds. The rest of the team was right behind her. Garcia dove into Emily's arms with a big hug bawling her eyes out. "She's asking for you… You're all she's been talking about." Garcia said with a sob.

She led Emily and the rest of the team to JJ's room.

The doctor she saw at the door said there was nothing more they could do for her, the cancer had metastasized too fast; Emily's eyes started to water "Em? Is that you baby?" The team followed as Emily walked to the side of JJ's bed and sat down. JJ began to speak again but Emily kissed her passionately. This made Garcia as well as the rest of the team cry harder.

JJ spoke again after the kiss "Say you'll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe with my red lips & rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams. Promise?" Emily hugged JJ and kissed her again "I promise. I'll remember you forever and ever." Emily gripped JJ's hand staring intently into JJ's eyes; she was so cold & pale. Emily could see the life fading from her eyes. She held JJ's head "Stay with me JJ. Please don't leave me baby." As JJ took her last breath, she whispered, "I love you." A flat line then appeared on the heart monitor.

Emily fell onto JJ's chest and cried so hard she thought her head was going to explode. Garcia hugged Morgan so tight he wasn't sure he would get her off. Rossi and Hotch rubbed circles on Emily's back and kissed JJ's forehead. Reid sat in a chair and sobbed with his head in his hands. Emily sat up and wiped her eyes "Thanks for staying you guys" The team group hugged & Morgan piped up "Do you really think we'd let you go through this alone?" Emily shook her head and smiled weakly.


End file.
